The International Association for Comparative Research on Leukemia and Related Diseases (IACRLRD) with secretariat offices at The Ohio State University Comprehensive Cancer Center, is requesting financial support from the National Cancer Institute for its XVI International Symposium for Comparative Research on Leukemia and Related Diseases. These symposia are held every two years. The XVI Symposium will be held in the Montreal Convention Center with Dr. Mark Wainberg, President of the IACRLRD serving as host and conference chairman. Funds are requested for the travel, meeting expenses, and registration fees of invited speakers, session chairpersons, and moderators from the United States. No funds are requested for meeting personnel. The XVI Symposium will be held in July 11 through July 16, 1993. The program will focus on progress in comparative research in leukemia, lymphoma, and AIDS related malignancies in the fields of cell biology, molecular biology, virology, immunology, chemical and biologic leukemogenesis, epidemiology, and therapy. Sixteen 2-hour sessions with overviews and in-depth updates of selected topics in each field will be presented. Conjoint poster sessions will supplement the plenary sessions to provide detailed coverage of members research projects. Comparative aspects of mammalian leukemogenesis will be emphasized. This will be accomplished by incorporating relevant animal studies in each session. Special sessions will address minimal residual disease, gene therapy, apoptosis and differentiation, comparative pharmacology/chemotherapy, drug resistance, comparative immunodeficiencies, molecular aspects of leukemia, retroviral etiology and vaccines. The program has been developed jointly with the Leukemia Society of America (LSA).